My Knight in Shining Armor: Fairytales really do come true
by Fluttershy's twin
Summary: We know the story of Shining Armor's wedding. But how did they end up together in the first place? Edited by my good friend Abridged, and my first fanfiction. Reviews are strongly encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

- My Knight in Shining Armor:

Fairy tales really do come true.

How Princess Cadence and Shining Armor became one.

We all know how strong Shining Armor's and Princess Cadence's love is. Enough to destroy a clan of Changlings and force them into an abyss. But all they have shown us is who they are now.

What about before?

How did they become the powerful duo they are today?

Were they even the same people? Was Princess Cadence and Shining Armor always the goody two shoes that Twilight Sparkle saw?

And what about the Queen of the Changlings? What did Princess Cadence and Shining Armor do to deserve chaos on the most important day of their lives?

This is the untold part of their story. How, in Princess Cadence's eyes, they met, fell in love, and, as Twilight Sparkle said, two hearts becoming one.

This is when a young girl's fairy tale really did come true. -

CHAPTER ONE: Cadence's Last Foal Sitting

It's 8:57 Canterlot time. My favorite filly to foal sit, Twilight Sparkle, is hugging me tightly, not wanting to let go. I mean a lot to her, and it breaks her heart to see me leave, you can see it in her eyes. Normally, I can comfort her, telling her that all will be fine, that I would always be back. But this time the rules have changed. There is nothing I can do to to comfort her.

Because this is the last time I should be foal sitting Twilight Sparkle. She is getting too old for a foal sitter, and her parents think she should be learning to take care of herself. However, this is not what bothers her.

8:58. Twilight hugs me even tighter, and starts to cry. I pat her on the back, telling her everything is going to be alright, even though she won't believe me.

I have graduated from high school. Tomorrow, I will be going away to university on the other side of Equestria, a long ways that few can afford here in Canterlot. It wouldn't matter though, because entry into the university from someone who was not accepted is forbidden, and can be punished. Nopony is allowed in except for new students, no one is allowed out except for the graduates. Nopony knows why this is so. The only exception to this is your highness, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia's University for Future Important Royal Subjects, or PCU is the university I am going to. As the university name states, it is a university for the Future Important Royal Subjects of Equestria, such as Princesses, future guards, future servants, etc. As a niece of The Royal Sisters, I have no choice but to go to PCU, to learn my duties. When I complete my course and learn my duties, I will be the ruler of my own part of Equestria.

What do I think of this? I really don't know.

8:59. Twilight is beginning to bawl her eyes out, begging in a raspy voice not to leave.

"You'll be just fine without me Twilight!" I say, "You'll be fine! I'm only going to be gone for a few years, and then you can come visit me!"

"But...but... what if things change?" wailed Twilight.

I think for a second. She was right. Things do change. Whether we want them to or not. I see signs of hope fading in her eyes, and I realize I needed to say something fast.

"You're not wrong Twilight, things do change over time." I say, "However, some things never change, no matter how long it has been. Whether it's been a summer, or 5 years, it'll never change. This is one of those things. You'll always be my favorite filly, and I promise you, that will never change."

As these words spilled out, Twilight's face began to change. Her eyes widen, her tears subsides, and a faint smile forms on her lips. It makes my heart all warm and fuzzy, and I think I may have just changed something inside of Twilight Sparkle.

"You think so?" she asks.

"I know so," I say.

"Thanks Cadence." she replies, and smiles from ear to ear.

9:00. It is time for Twilight and I to go our separate ways. She is aware, and nods. I nod back. But I refuse to leave without doing our dance one last time.

Sun shine, sun shine, ladybugs awake,

Clap your hands, and do a little shake.

Twilight hugs me for a final time, and we walk into the night, trees showing their scary faces and the cold night making it all the more creepier.

"Remember Twilight" I say, "You are far from a regular old unicorn, no matter what people say. You're going to go far in life. I promise."

She nods. "Goodbye Cadence!" she whispers.

"Goodbye." I reply. With a hop, skip, and a jump, I spread my wings and fly into the night sky. My vision of her becomes smaller and smaller until finally, darkness is all that is behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter. The smell of dangerous odors and sweat. Colts and mares take up almost every inch of space in this room. All are dancing like reckless cool kids, disgustingly, carelessly. I see some swapping spit, others throwing punches. I am afraid to move a hoof once I enter, dreading that I may accidentally get smacked or create an awkward moment. Thankfully, I somehow manage to get through without incident, and find my two best friends, Pinecone Sapling and Coco Chip.

" Cadence! You're here! I'm surprised!'' Coco claims. "How was foalsitting?"

I laugh. The first sign of my own happiness all night.

''Thanks Coco." I say. "Of course I was going to come! Tonight is the last night! No one knows when we'll see each other again!"

With that being said, Coco bursts into tears. She isn't good at handling these types of situations. Her overprotective boyfriend, Heavenly Hash, appears out of the middle of nowhere. He runs to Coco, comforts her, and of course, since we are "such horrible people, unworthy of Coco's friendship", he gives us the death stare. Pinecone and I quickly turn the other way. I don't like that colt. Sadly, Coco won't hear any of it. As Puck said in Shakespeare's play, a midnight summer's dream, "When it comes to love, what fools these morals be". You can see that is a hundred percent true. As Pinecone and I walk away to the outdoors, I turn my head to see the two. Heavenly is hugging her, Coco crying on her shoulder. It was sweet, I must admit. But there was something about him that I just despised.

I almost choke when I transition the atmospheres: from stuffy, unbearable, and toxic, to free and clean air. It's dark out, and a cool November breeze makes outside a salvation. Pinecone looks at me with a weird face due to my reaction, but quickly gets distracted by her own thoughts. Her expression quickly tells me she is unhappy.

"So, this is it. The last night. You're leaving tomorrow. We're all leaving tomorrow, to different places. Who knew that following your dreams could be so...sad." Pinecone exclaims. I smirk, Pinecone is known for cutting to the chase.

"I can vouch for that." I reply.  
"But it's worse."  
"How so?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Cadie. You know the circumstances. Coco and I are going to Canterlot's community college, we'll be back with the rest within a few years. You know it may be a decade before you're released from PCU, graduate or not. So is Heavenly, poor Coco will be a mess. A lot can happen in time."  
"PCU is so weird, I hate it."  
"You didn't have to go."

I sigh. I guess, technically, she's right. But I had to. It's my duty to serve Equestria, no matter what the cost. That's what I've been taught. Born as the relative of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the opportunity was provided. However, I wasn't the only heir to the next generation, I have 4 other cousins up for the duty. So when all three declined the offer, them wanting different careers, none other then my parents forced me in into the university. They want the best for me, they say, they want something to be proud of, they say. Of course, I let them.

"Oh, I forgot, you're miss goody two shoes. You can't say no, no matter what the cost." Pinecone mutters, staring at me.  
"Excuse me? What's wrong with that?''

"Oh come on Cadence, don't you see it? People are taking advantage of you, heck, your own parents are making your life choices for you, only thinking of the benefits to themselves. They know the glory they'll receive if you return as a graduate, and they're willing to put you through anything for that. And what do you do? Sit around, letting them do whatever they want because you just want everyone to be happy." She catches her breath, and looks me straight in the eye. I know her next words are important. "I never thought this piece of advice would ever be this important, so I never mentioned it to you. But the rules have changed. Cadence, listen up and listen good. Sometimes, in our life, we have choices to make by ourselves. There is one option where it helps you, and another where it helps someone else. Now, I agree, the normal nice person would say to choose the option to help others. However, sometimes, just sometimes, it's more important to help yourself. Are we clear?"

I am speechless. I am trying so very hard to soak it all in, but it's almost to much to take. I don't even know how I feel about this, I never even thought about it until Pinecone brought it up. What just happened? "Okay" is all I can choke out.

"Good. I better go home now, tomorrow's a big day. Until then." Pinecone says, and with the majestic magic of her horn she teleports away from my sight.

For Celestia knows how long, I just stand there, trying to understand what has just happened.

* * *

**Hello again, my lovely readers. I guess you thought you'd never see me again. Well, don't get your hopes up, because I highly doubt I will ever be on more then once every couple of months. But I come bearing good news. I will continue updating this story, only on a different site. You can find it here:**

** story/2257264/My-Knight-in-Shining-Armor-Fairytales-really-do-come-true/**

**Thank you so much for the many views! 225 reads to date for only one chapter! **

**Well, I must disappear into the darkness again. I hope you enjoyed my Christmas present to you.**

**Also, once again, I stress the recommendation to check out my best friend, Abridged. He also writes about My Little Pony.**

**Until we meet again, your's truly,**

**Fluttershy's Twin.**


End file.
